Algo Estúpido
by foldingcranes
Summary: Donde Sai declara su amor en una simple, pero poderosa, línea y Sakura decide romperle el maxilar de un puñetazo. Porque el romance entre una amazona fea y un niñato amanerado es así.


**Título:** Algo Estúpido.  
**Género:** General / Crack.  
**Fandom:** Naruto.  
**Pairing:** SaiSaku, menciones de SasuNaru.  
**Words:** 1446  
**Rated:** K+, gracias a la indecente boca de Sai.  
**Tipo:** One-shot.  
**Warning:** AUish, ubicado en un universo gay y shiny.  
**Comments:**Conste que esto no es un song fic, nada más me basé en unas cuantas líneas de la canción para escribirlo, porque van bastante… acorde. Porque damn, siuyddttfd I fuckin love SaiSaku ;w; asd!!11one

Reviws y flames son bienvenidos por igual, porque w00t, no sé me da el crack.

* * *

**Algo Estúpido **

_Sé que tengo que hacer fila para que te decidas a pasar un rato conmigo._

Sakura nunca se consideró espectacular, siempre ha sido más bien correntona. Tiene ojos lindos y su cabello es bastante llamativo, pero no posee la figura de una diosa ni un rostro muy angelical y además es plana, demonios. Supone que no es muy sano cultivar tan mala imagen de si misma, pero su apariencia física no le molesta en lo más mínimo. Después de todo, está muy orgullosa de ser una de las mejores ninjas femeninas de su generación.

No obstante, no puede evitar sorprenderse y emocionarse cuando encuentra un memo rosado en su puerta, anunciándole que un admirador vendrá a visitarla en la tarde. Con una sonrisa boba en la cara se pega el memo en el pecho y entra a su casa tarareando una canción. Dentro su madre le recibe con una sonrisa y una taza de té y pronto ambas están absortas en una conversación casual.

- ¿Qué tienes en el pecho, Sakura? – su madre pregunta, apuntando al memo rosado aún pegado sobre su seno. Sakura se sonroja y esconde el papel, de pronto recordando que su admirador vendrá a buscarla en un rato.

- Nada – responde rápidamente. Se disculpa y se levanta de la mesa; tiene mucho trabajo que hacer. _Mucho_.

_Sé que si nos vamos a bailar un rato, posiblemente no te vayas conmigo._

Es cuando Sakura se mira al espejo y se arregla el cabello que se da cuenta que nunca ha tenido una cita. _Nunca._ Ni siquiera una oferta... bueno, sí han habido unas cuantas, pero cada vez que escucha _"Oh Sakura, la bella flor que alimenta mi juventud día a día; mi amor por ti quema con la intensidad de mil soles sobre el horizonte. ¡Acepta mi humilde oferta y cena conmigo, mi hermosa fuente de juventud!"_ no le queda otra opción más que salir huyendo. No es que no quiera a Lee, oh no, es que simplemente no es su tipo.

Y ahora se prepara para lo que _quizás_ sea su primera cita. _Quizás_, por supuesto porque Sakura es una excelente ninja y siendo la cuidadosa ninja que es no puede confiar en un extraño a la primera. Así que primero lo estudiará muy bien y si es digno de su confianza saldrá con él.

Continua en la importante labor de arreglarse y cuando está por decidir entre rojo y rosado, suena el timbre. ¡El corazón ya no le cabía en el pecho de tanta emoción!

- ¡Te buscan, Sakura! – grita su madre desde el salón. Sakura se avalanza a las escaleras y se dirige a recibir a su extraño. Su madre se aleja con una sonrisa en el rostro y al entrar al salón y dirigir la mirada al umbral de su puerta, palidece.

Definitivamente, no es lo que ella esperaba.

_Ya más tarde, quedamos en un lugar tranquilo a tomarnos un trago o dos._

Su primera invitación a una cita no es el _"Tú. Yo. Cena. 7:00 PM, no faltes"_ de Sasuke que con tantas ansias esperó durante años y años en su infancia y pubertad. Es más bien el incomprensible de Sai parado en su puerta, mirándola con la misma cara de poker de siempre.

- Sal conmigo fea, creo que me gustas. – dice y Sakura no puede hacer más que mirarlo con la boca abierta. Él le entrega una bolsa de papel café con dos agujeros.

- ¿Y esto? – Pregunta, aún más confundida. Él le dedica una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Es para nuestra cita, así me harás a mi y al mundo un favor. – Sakura lo mira y luego mira a la bolsa y luego mira a Sai aún parado en su puerta. Sonríe y luego...

Y luego le rompe el maxilar de un sólo puñetazo.

_Practico día a día para hallar frases inteligentes que te hagan entender._

- No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo aún caiga en ese viejo truco. - Dice mientras se soba la mejilla y Sakura le coloca una bandita en la cara.

- Eso es porque eres un imbécil, imbécil. – le responde.

- Awww, nunca me insultas tanto en un día, fea. ¿Estás pre-menstruando? – Sai sonríe aún más y Sakura sólo le mira, contando hasta diez y resistiendo las ganas de partirle la cara de una patada.

- No, es que tú me sacas de quicio. Animal. – La expresión alegre en el rostro de Sai no se desvanece y lo que es peor, parece verdadera. Le hace recordar a Sakura el verdadero motivo de porque están sentados en una banca en el parque y se le ocurre buscar confirmación. – ¿De verdad esto es una... _cita_?

- Pues claro. Te dije que me gustabas, fea. – Ante la respuesta de Sai, Sakura gruñe.

- Pues llévame a cenar entonces. – dice ella, más como una orden que como una petición.

- ¡Pero te pondrás aún más gorda! – Sakura suspira y se da cuenta de que va a ser una larga, laaaarga noche.

_Pero luego pienso esperar hasta que llegue la noche y me quede a solas contigo._

El café donde Sai la lleva es cómodo y acogedor y el pastel de fresas es tan bueno que no puede evitar hacer soniditos de gozo al masticarlo. Sai sorbe su café con tranquilidad y parece estar pensando en algo que decir, pues no le quita la vista de encima.

- Comes como un cerdo. – dice él.

- Sorbes como una vieja. – dice ella, una sonrisa genuina en su rostro. ¿Quién diría que los mutuos rituales de cortejo entre Sasuke y Naruto se le pegarían a ella y a Sai?

- No entiendo como es que Naruto estuvo obsesionado contigo – dice, con tono casual – No eres nada tremendamente espectacular.

Sakura lo insulta, pero tiene la boca llena y en vez del insulto, sólo saltan pedazos de pastel. Se disculpa con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras Sai se limpia las migajas de pastel en el rostro.

- Con actitudes como esta era de esperar que Naruto y Sasuke acabaran juntos, cerdita. Eres total... – Sai nunca acabó la oración, pues antes de poder pronunciar otra palabra tenía el pie de Sakura estampado en plena cara.

- ¡Eres un... un... PENDEJO!

_Y luego voy a y lo arruino todo diciendo algo tan estúpido como 'Te amo'._

No era de extrañar que después de tal escándalo y unas cuantas mesas rotas les echaran del café. Y les prohibieran volver de por vida, por cierto. Así que ahora no les queda más que sentarse bajo un árbol y mirar las estrellas con el estómago vacío. El silencio entre los dos es incómodo, pero bienvenido.

- Creo que me excedí – dice él, sin mirarla a la cara – ¿Lo siento?

- Yo también me excedí. Disculpame - le ofrece una mano y él la toma, enlazando sus dedos de forma gentil – Es una tregua entonces.

- Fea - dice y toma aire para proceder – De verdad me gustas.

_Incómoooodo,_piensa Sakura y decide revisar cuidadosamente las posibilidades. Sai no es tan malo y no siempre es un idiota, de hecho puede ser bastante gentil cuando quiere y además hay un detalle muy importante: Es él único que al entrenar con ella no se reprime y no piensa dos veces antes de golpearla sólo porque es una mujer. Con Sai puede entrenar, discutir y pelear como le hubiera gustado hacerlo con... con

_Sasuke y Naruto._

- ¿Sabes qué, Sai? – le dice, el corazón latiéndole rápido ante la nueva realización - Creo que también me gustas. – dice y a continuación planta un beso en su mejilla. La expresión sorprendida en su rostro no tiene precio.

Ella lo mira, expectante.

- Esto podría funcionar. – dice él y Sakura coincide, mientras caminan de vuelta a la villa tomados de la mano – Pero aún así tienes que usar la bolsa, fea. ¡Piensa en los niños!

La patada en la entrepierna casi les costó su futura vida familiar.

* * *

_08/12/08 _


End file.
